


Haught's Diner

by turtlezzrcool



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Firsts, High School, Slow Burn, angsttttt, closeted nicole haught, idk yet, im bad at tags, like longggg, might be a lil sad, nicole haught is a haught nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlezzrcool/pseuds/turtlezzrcool
Summary: Nicole Haught is head over heels in love with one Waverly Earp.Problems?Waverly Earp is in a heterosexual relationship with Champ fricking HardyAnd Nicole has only spoken 17 words to the girl.
Relationships: Hardy Champ/Waverly Earp, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 15
Kudos: 80





	1. Waverly fucking Earp

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first fic let me know if it's stupid or not. thanks.

Nicole learned for herself over time what she’s been told over and over ad nauseam: expectations will kill you. But as many times as she’s been told it and as many times as she feels the pain of not applying it, she still checks to make sure her hair and clothes are in place just as the door of the small Purgatorian diner chimes and Waverly Earp waltzes in. 

Now, this might not have been that big of a problem except Waverly Earp was straight. She was head of the cheerleading squad and girlfriend of the notoriously idiotic star quarterback Champ Hardy. But not only that, Nicole Haught has only uttered 17 words to Waverly Earp in all her 16 years of life. Yep, she counted. And yes, all those words were exchanged within the auricular bounds of her boyfriend and also all concerning whether she wanted a table or booth in the diner. Embarrassing- she knows.

But, as of right now, Nicole watches the group entering- led by Waverly of course- intently, under the pretense of getting ready to bring them to a table. Not because of the perfect fitting top and short shorts Waverly was sporting. Obviously. 

“Umm hello? I thought dweebs are supposed to be smart or something?”

Nicole snapped out of her reverie to Champ the Chump waving his meaty hands in her face, trying to get her attention. She quickly let her eyes drift to the group with him and caught Waverly’s eye, who was stifling a laugh. Great.

Nicole cleared her throat, “Booth or table?” she tried to ask cheerily as she pushed up her glasses a bit higher on the bridge of her nose.

“Booth,” Champ responded, heavy annoyance in his tone. Nicole nodded, moved around her podium, menus in hand, and led the group to an open booth.

“Enjoy your meal!” Nicole beamed, allowing herself a glance at Waverly who was already preoccupied with her menu. Nicole internally sighed as she sauntered back to the podium. 

Waverly and her friends come into Haught's Diner every Thursday and Tuesday like clockwork. Those were the only afternoons where all her friends' schedules coincide. At least that's what Nicole thinks. It's not like she eavesdrops or anything. Because that would be weird.

The teenagers hang around gossiping and eating until a bit over an hour later, they leave. 

Today was Thursday, a little after 6 pm. The diner is always dead on Thursdays due to Bunny Loblaws Purgatory High PTA meetings. Despite the woman not having a child who attends the school, nor a child at all, she still manages to rule with a heavy iron fist. But lest, that's the least of Nicole’s problems as she watches Waverly Earp laugh at something Champ has said, observing longingly. Stupid Champ. Nicole frequently questions her crush's choices of friends and boyfriend. 

Chrissy Nedley, a cheerleader, and daughter of Sheriff Nedley sits high atop her throne, dating Purgatory High’s esteemed linebacker Perry Crofte. 

Stephine Jones, a cheerleader who sleeps with whatever boy-man she wants (despite her friends’ affiliations to them) surprisingly does not have a helpless boy hanging off every meaningless word of hers as of right now.

Rosita Bustillos, a cheerleader, and president of the school's science club. Probably the only one Nicole does not have a problem with. She likes the girl and thinks she's totally too smart for the dudes she hangs around- except Waverly of course.

And finally Shae Pressman. Captain of the girls' varsity basketball team last year and the only out and proud lesbian at the school. Truth be told, Nicole is 100 percent in awe of her. How Shae manages to be popular as a gay girl in a very conservative and homophobic town, confuses Nicole endlessly. 

_ Ding _

Nicole looks up at the sound of the door chiming as she watches the group file out of the diner, Waverly Earp and Champ Hardy hand in hand. 

And again, Nicole's wishes lay unfulfilled as her unreasonable expectations backhand her again. She spares a glance at the clock and huffs at the 2 painful hours left until her shift is over.

The 2 hours pass uneventfully, as finally 8 pm strikes and she can clock out. Nicole does so. She grabs her backpack, tells her mom she’ll see her later, and exits the diner, heading towards her chained-up bike. She hops on her iron horse, her tightly cuffed jeans making the action a bit harder than it should be as she begins her mile-long trek home.

Sweaty and exhausted she arrives at the dark house, the absence of cars in the drive-way not unexpected. Her mother, owner of Haught’s Diner didn't make it home most nights before midnight and her father much preferred drinking in the company of other drunk men, rather than spend time with his daughter. She typed in the garage code and lined up the bike and headed inside to be greeted by a ball of orange.

“Hey CJ!” The cat raised her head, eyed Nicole, then walked away into the living room.

Nicole sighed, just another thing that wants nothing to do with me, she thought. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge inspecting the leftover chicken parmesan. She decided against it and started making a cucumber sandwich with tofu cream cheese, mushrooms, and cucumbers. Ever since she came across a video of the animals being abused, she’d been trying to eat less meat and dairy.

She made her sandwich, sliced it diagonally and carried it to the couch, and switched on the tv. She jumped through the channels, finally deciding on “Killing Eve” before she started eating her dinner. 

Once finished, she grabbed a comfy blanket, throwing it over her as she laid down. Calamity Jane came up and snuggled in the crook of her legs. 

“CJ you always seem to only want to cuddle when I'm watching a gay show. Is there something you want to tell me?” Nicole joked with her unresponsive cat. She then turned her attention back to the screen.

Villanelle is soooooooo hot she thought as she watched the two women kiss on a bus, longingly. Nicole had yet to kiss a girl -embarrassing, she knows- but that didn't mean she didn't constantly fantasize about it.

She imagined Waverly walking up to her while she stood at the podium at Haught’s Diner. The brown-haired girl announcing,  _ “Nicole Haught, I love you and I know you love me,” _ finishing off her statement with a searing kiss. But alas, Waverly Earp did not know her name, did not know Nicole loves her and did not love her either. 

She rubbed her eyes, trying to rid the stupid unfulfilled dreams as she returned to watching Villanelle in a suit. Respectfully. 

A while later she heard the garage open, and she quickly sat up, switching the channel to a pre-set option. Khole Kardashian filled the screen and Nicole groaned internally while she turned to the garage door leading into the house. Her mother held open the door for her wobbling father with a loosened tie and neither one of her parents acknowledged her as they walked together to the kitchen; her father being held up by her mom.

Nicole didn't feel like hearing her mom ask her dad where he was, and listening to him blatantly lie to her, the stench of booze filling the air. So she went upstairs, Calamity Jane following close behind. 

She closed her bedroom door behind her and fell onto her bed. Nicole looked around her light blue painted room, inspecting the posters and pictures on the wall. They were only of her and family, though most were with Calamity Jane. It was strange to look at them, and think there was a time where her parents were in love, her dad didn't come home wasted every night, and her mother said more than 5 words to her in a single day.

Nicole sighed because wishes aren't worth shit and she strips off her pants and bra, leaving her in her T-shirt, and slips under the covers of her grey and white bedspread. 

Calamity Jane, again, cuddles against her, making Nicole smile sadly. “You’ll always be here for me, right CJ?” Nicole didn't wait for a response this time, as if she was afraid the cat would say,  _ ‘No, Nicole I will leave you too. Just another person who doesn't want you.’ _ But (luckily) her cat could not speak and CJ did not tell her she would leave, so that night Nicole fell asleep to wishful dreams of Waverly Earp.

When she woke for the next day, her alarm alerting her it was in fact Friday, meaning she had a pop-quiz in math. Nicole didn't know if it could still be considered a pop-quiz as the entire class was aware of what days the quiz was being given, but then again, who cared? She groaned, rolled over, and after 5 more minutes she was able to pick herself up and force herself into the shower.

She arrived at school early...15 minutes before the first bell was to ring. She stepped out of her grey Honda Civic 2016, grabbed her bag from the backseat, and headed inside. Nicole stopped at her locker, dropping her books she didn't need off, and then headed to the bathroom. Once done she started towards Mr. Del Ray’s classroom. She knew basketball tryouts were coming up and wanted to ask him about the specifics.

“Nicole, good morning!” The teacher smiled brightly.

“Morning Mr. Del Ray.”

“What brings you ‘round? Tryouts I presume?”

“Yup,” Nicole said. “I haven't seen any posters yet but I know they are coming up, I was just wondering if there is a set date yet?”

“Right now….” Mr. Del Ray scanned the calendar pulled up on his computer, “...I am planning for it in about 2 weeks. Posters and more details will go up in the next few days.”

“Great, thanks” Nicole smiled as she went to leave and start heading to her first period. She glanced at the clock, seeing 3 minutes left till the first period started. 

“Wait, Nicole.” Nicole turned around. Mr. Del Ray then continued warmly, “Don't be worried about it. I know it's only your Junior year and you want to get on varsity, but please just don't stress about it. Does more harm than good.”

“Yeah, I'm trying not to,” Nicole nervously chuckled, “I just heard a lot more girls are trying out this year and all.” The bell rang and Mr. Del Ray waved it off signaling he’d give her a pass.

“Yeah, yeah I heard that too. But between you and me...you’ll be on the team, no doubt this year,” Mr. Del Ray winked. 

Nicole laughed as other students started shuffling in the class. 

“Here let me write you a pass,” he said, getting out a post-it note. Mr. Del Ray quickly scribbled a note onto the small piece of paper and Nicole collected it, thanking him sincerely. She started walking to the door and just as she was about to go through it, a small figure came plummeting just as the bell rang, pushing Nicole aside, causing the redhead to faceplant into the wall. 

“Oh my gosh! I am so so so sorry..are you okay!” Quickly asked the figure.

Nicole shook she heard, begging the universe not to let her cry in front of the class. She internally groaned as she felt wetness on her face.

“OH MY GOD YOUR BLEEDING” the figure screeched as Nicole turned to face her attacker. Nicole opened her eyes, and simultaneously she felt her heart stopped as Waverly Earp was standing right in front of her. 

Nicole was speechless. SPEECHLESS.

“Hey, Nicole….Nicole, can you hear me?” Nicole snapped out of it upon hearing a man's voice. Once she came too, she realized the entire class, including Waverly fucking Earp and Mr. Del Ray. 

“Waverly here is gonna walk you to the nurse's office...okay?” asked Mr. Del Ray, concerned.

Nicole nodded because for some reason her voice wasn't working and it happened so fast as Waverly  _ fucking _ Earp grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the classroom.

  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  
  



	2. Wynonna fucking Earp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> people meet other people. idk im not good at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit guys im literally in love w everyone who commented. seriously pls marry me. thanks. 
> 
> ok but just some info: I'm gonna be posting once a week on wednesdays (starting this wednesday)
> 
> yeah ok i think that's it, enjoy

Nicole Haught was being furiously dragged through the hallway one hand tightly clutching another and the other holding a blood-soaked tissue against her nose. She closes her eyes for a few seconds trying to imprint the feeling of Waverly Earp’s hand in her own in her brain, but before she knows it she is being sat down in a hard metal chair in the nurse's office. Her hand is empty again and for a quick second, Nicole considers the option of never washing it again. 

“Nicole Haught?” The bored-sounding nurse questions.

Nicole blinks, “Yeah.”

“What happened?”

“Uhh, I hit the wall.” With the woman's silence, Nicole continued, “With my face.”

Waverly who had a tittering look at her last remark quickly jumped in, “It's all my fault I woke up late and forgot to wake Champ up before I picked him up at his house so I had to wait for him to get ready, then I got stuck at the train over on 57th and I ran into class at the same time as…” Waverly stopped for a minute, eyebrows furrowed, she turned her attention to Nicole, “What’s your name?”

“Nicole,” she squeaks as the uninterested nurse hands her a new tissue.

“Yes, of course, Nicole. So we headed through the door at the same time, and I was going way too fast and I kinda pushed her and she hit the wall. By accident of course.” Again, Waverly turned her attention back to Nicole, “I am so sorry, by the way.’

“It's ok,” Nicole assures, smiling, but as she does she watches Waverly’s eyes widened in horror. Nicole quickly clamps her mouth shut.  _ Fucking bloody teeth _ , she internally sighs.

The nurse gets up and walks around her desk to Nicole’s chair, slightly nudging a standing Waverly out of the way. As she gets closer Nicole reads her name tag- Mrs. Shakern. The woman slowly raises her hand to Nicole’s face to examine the injury. After a few seconds, Mrs. Shakern says, “Yep, don't worry, just as I thought, it's not broken.” She turns and heads back to her desk, grabbing an ice pack for Nicole then handing it to her. The nurse returned again back to her desk and wrote a pass for each of the girls. “The bleeding should subside a bit, but for now, you gals are good to go back to class….Here ya are,” said Mrs. Shakern, handing them the passes.

Nicole nodded as Waverly said a sweet ‘thank you’ and they both headed out the door in silence. Nicole knew she only had a few seconds left with Waverly before the small girl had to turn a corner and head to Mr. Del Ray’s classroom, which was on the opposite side of the first floor Nicole’s first period.

“Um I just wanted to say thanks...for like the..um I mean walking me to the nurse’s office,” Nicole stammered. 

Waverly turned to look at her and smiled and Nicole felt her heart jump out of her chest.

“It's really the least I could do, as I kinda slammed you into a wall...well I’ll see you later Nora!” And Waverly gave a small wave as she turned.

And just as she felt her heart explode with love, she deflated all too quickly. Nora.  _ Nora _ . Fuck.

  
  


School went by that day as a blur, all Nicole could think about was the fact that Waverly held her hand. Waverly fucking Earp held her hand. It was a very big deal thank you very much. 

After the final bell rang out, Nicole started walking to the diner. Her mood faltered just a bit, knowing Waverly wouldn't be in but at least it was Friday and she had all weekend free of school.

She went to work, not exciting happened, meaning there were no surprise Waverly visits. After her shift and getting home, she swiftly finished her homework for the weekend and sat on the couch with Calamity Jane, bored out of her mind.

She checked social media, seeing there was a football game. Truthfully, she really wanted to go. But she didn’t have friends or anyone to talk to her there, so obviously that was not an option. Nicole sighed, turning on the tv and flicking through the channels.

But then the time turned to 9 o’clock and Nicole knows whenever her dad comes home that late, it is not good news. And since she’d rather be lonely in bleachers rather than lonely being screamed at for being a shit daughter, she ran upstairs and hopped in for a quick shower. Once done she raced to her closet, ironic- she knows, and picked out Nike sweatpants and a Purgatory High sweatshirt- because who was she trying to impress anyway? (Expect Waverly Earp- but Nicole didn’t have the energy to pick out an outfit to impress a girl who couldn’t even remember her name in the span of 5 minutes.)

She grabbed her phone, wallet, and another jacket, just in case, and went to the garage. But then she realized she didn’t have her own car. Life just really fucking sucks sometimes for Nicole. But she had her mom’s old minivan tonight that the family used to use on road trips and who in the hell cared in Nicole Haught showed up in a minivan. Not like anyone pays attention to her. It’s not like anyone cares. 

So Nicole searched the house for the keys, finally finding them in a junk drawer in the kitchen, and started heading towards school. The radio on the car broke a few years ago, only spurring out static so Nicole sat in silence for 20 minutes till she arrived at school. 

And because driving in silence is not very fun nor entertaining, she started thinking. Which is really never a good thing. She thought about her sister, Natalie, who she hasn’t spoken to in years. Her mom, who avoids her whenever possible. Her dad, who drinks to forget about the crappy excuse of a family he has at home. Truth be told her life was going to shit. Is shit. It’s really awfully lonely when all you have is yourself. But then again, Nicole had CJ so fuck the people who didn’t care about her because she had her cat. Yeah.

Fuck that’s sad.

Soon enough she entered the school’s overcrowded parking lot, finding a spot surprisingly quick. She shut off the engine and sat. Why was she so fucking nervous? But then again we are the way we are and Nicole knew well enough people don’t change, so she got out of the car and started walking towards the freakish loud cheering.

Once there she scanned the dangerously looking overfilled bleachers. It was 10 minutes till halftime according to the clock on the scoreboard. She sighed, deciding to just walk around instead of taking a set.

Nicole headed under the bleachers, a bit nervous from the sound of stamping feet above.

“Hey.”

Nicole turned around to be greeted by a girl a few inches shorter than her with dark brown hair, a cigarette hanging out of her mouth and a flask clutched in her hand. She looked scary.

“Hi.”

“Drink? You look like you could use it,” said the mystery girl, holding out the unclean-looking flask. And because her parents didn’t care and she had no one else, she nodded and took a way too big swig from the flask. She handed it back to mystery girl in silence and followed her to sit on a pair of crates close by.

As soon as they were sitting Nicole gestured again for the flask and then drained its contents, wincing as the putrid liquid traveled down her throat. She handed the flask back, again wordlessly.

“You okay?” asked mystery girl.

“Yes. No. What the fuck is even being  _ okay _ ?” Nicole groaned. She felt the strong liquid hitting her already.

“You can say that again... I’m Wynonna. Wynonna Earp.” said mystery gir- ahem, Wynonna as she took another drag of her cigarette.

“Nicole Haught,” she responded.

“No fucking way. You’re lying, no way your last names Hot!”

“Yup. Haught. H-A-U-G-H-T,” she unnecessarily spelled out.

“I’m gonna have so much fun with that. Give me your phone... I’m gonna enter my number.”

Nicole nodded, by this point, drunker she ever been, and handed Wynonna her phone. The girl entered her number in her contacts, then giving her phone back. Nicole looked at the name. Wynonna Earp. Earp. Waverly Earp. Fuck.

“Your Waverly Earps sister,” Nicole said dumbly.

“That I am Haughtpants. Actually, she’s MY sister. And yes there  _ is _ a difference.” After a moment of silence, Wynonna continued, “So what’s wrong?”

“Too much,” Nicole sighed. “Do you have any more alcohol?”

“Ah ah ah Haughtshit you gotta tell me secrets to earn my precious booze.”

“Do you even have any?” Nicole asked, annoyed and sobering up way too quickly.

Wynonna got up and walked away without so much as a word. Welp. Nicole was used to it. She threw her head in her hands trying not to cry at the fact that she ruined a possible friendship. Fuck friends. Nicole Haught didn’t need friends.  _ She had herself and that was enough _ , she told herself. 

But interrupting her thoughts, Wynonna sat back down on the crate with a brand new unopened bottle of whiskey. Ok then.

“Thought you left,” Nicole mumbled.

“Nah Haughty I don’t leave. I know what it’s like when people do so I choose not to. Fuck I’m drunk.”

“Well Wynonna, I think we are gonna get along.”

“Me as well. So secrets for booze. I’m waiting.”

“Nope. I need to be drunker.”

“Ugh fuck ok you seem like you need it anyhow and I’m always generous to those in need,” Wynonna says smugly as she hands Nicole the newly opened bottle.

Nicole takes a huge swig, ignoring the horrid taste as best she can. After three more very generous gulps she says, “Well Earp, I think I played you. I don’t really have any secrets.”

Wynonna took back the bottle, taking a sip herself. “Nope. Everyone has secrets. I gave you free booze, spill.”

Nicole sighed and after a moment said, “To be honest I don’t have any friends. Any. Really fucking lonely to be blunt. God that sounds so fricking dramatic, please ignore me,” Nicole whines as she grabs the bottle again from Wynonna.

“Well, shit if I was a ginger Id be scared we were the same person. And you know what. We are friends now. You and me.” Wynonna said and nodded to herself.

“Friends,” Nicole says giddily with a slight slur.

After a few more moments of silent drinking, the pair start to notice people leaving the bleachers.

“Aw fuck. Waves is gonna kill me,” Wynonna mutters.

“Wha-” Nicole starts.

“WYNONNA!”

“Fuck,” Wynonna whispered putting the bottle behind her back, poorly hiding it. “Yeah, baby girl?” 

Nicole’s eyes widened. Waverly fucking Earp was standing right in front of them in a tiny cheerleading outfit, stream spilling out of her ears. Wow, she looked  _ good _ .

“Do NOT baby girl me. What the fuck Wyn?! You said you weren’t drinking tonight!”

“Well I wasn’t gonna but my friend here is going through some things.”

Nicole smiled to herself.  _ Friend _ .

“Nora?” Waverly turned to her confused.

“Who’s Nora?” Wynonna asked. “This is Tater-Haught.”

“Umm no I literally met her today. Her name is literally Nora.”

Nicole blinked realizing both Earp girls were staring at her confused.

“Names Nic-Nicoley Haughty,” Nicole slurred.

“Oh. Sorry,” Waverly said not sounding very sorry at all. “Well anyways Wynonna, time to go.”

“Ugh ok,” Wynonna said standing up. “Let’s go, Haught.”

“No Wyn I am not driving home a stranger. No. Let’s go,” Waverly argued, annoyed.

_ Wow. _ Nicole thought.  _ Waverly’s kinda mean. _

“Waves seriously she’s a drunk and can’t drive like this. Nicole, how’d you get here?”

Nicole perked up at her name being said. “Vannnnn,” she slurred. “Vroom vroom!”

“See Waves? Do you really want to be responsible for a drunk driving accident?”

“Why do I have to be responsible for some random loser who can’t handle their booze?!” Waverly shouted.

_ Well, _ Nicole thought, _ nothing hurts like the truth.  _

“Waverly, Nicole is my  _ friend _ . We are driving her home or I’m not coming. And frankly, you’re being a huge fucking dick right now and I sincerely hope there is another reason rather than someone you deem to be too ‘uncool’ for you riding 10 minutes in a car with.” Wynonna disputed angrily.

Well, that really shut Waverly up.

“Ok,” Waverly sighed. “Let’s go.” 

Both girls turned to look at Nicole, then realized she was laying on the ground passed out.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nicole: im in love with you  
> waverly: who are you tf
> 
> wynonna: hey random stranger want my booze  
> nicole: yes
> 
> also comment what kinda stuff u wanna see-like characters n plot n stuff
> 
> thanks


End file.
